Fragments
by Fangirl of Heavenly Fire
Summary: A collection of Malec fragments, ranging from the darkest of angst to the fluffiest of fluff! Rated T. Please read and review!


**I'M ALIVE.**

**I've been away for two weeks, which is why I have posted nothing...**

**Actually, the thing about me being alive is a lie...**

**I'M DEAD.**

**I read City of Lost Souls. Enough said. This is me being a fangirl and getting it all out through FanFiction.**

**I'm aiming for 500 of these, but knowing my tendency to attract writer's block it will take years. **

**If you want any of these as full length one-shots then leave a review with the number of which one you want. I pretty much want to make all of them, but alas, I am going with my better judgement and deciding not to. I'm picking the best and the ones you like.**

**This is quite a useful idea because it means that I get to let loose on the sad stuff and I can also stick in a bit of humour to keep you guys from strangling me…**

**Disclaimer: Seriously? I woke up this morning and I'm ****_still_**** not Cassandra Clare.**

* * *

**1. Sketch**

After Magnus stumbled from the bedroom wailing about his missing eyeliner pencil, Alec looked down in horror at what he had been using to draw with for the past two hours and decided that now would be a good time to run.

**2. Makeover**

Alec stared, fear rising inside him as he took in what had happened to his face. Slowly, his trembling hands rose to touch the damage, his brain scrambling for answers. _No…not this! Anything but this…_  
"Alexander, darling," Magnus sighed, "It's only eye shadow. I'll take it off if you want."

**3. Wound**

It didn't feel real.  
A pool of crimson on the tile floor. A slash. A small knife, laying where it had fallen next to the body. Not even a note.  
Somewhere in the background Isabelle was crying hysterically, but Magnus didn't hear it properly as the world stopped turning and the reality he knew shattered and fell the floor like smashed glass. He didn't even feel himself gently lifting the crumpled body from the floor and cradling it to his chest. Because Alec was gone, and it was his fault.

**4. Appetite**

"Alec? Chairman Meow got into the fridge again and let's just say that the Thanksgiving turkey is now in a better place."

**5. Account**

"Next time you change my Facebook username to '_I'm Alec and I Know It' _I swear on the Angel I will destroy you."

**6. Excitement**

The novelty of accidentally switching bodies with Alec wore off as soon as the Shadowhunter had too much fun playing with the magical sparks and set most of Magnus' apartment on fire.

**7. Difficult**

_Nothing is harder work than dating a Shadowhunter_, Magnus thought as he read the note Alec left on the kitchen table for when the warlock had woken up: _There was a demon attack in Central Park so I had to go and I will try not to die, but if I do, it probably couldn't be helped._

**8. Cinema**

"Magnus, you can't throw popcorn at other paying customers, whether they were talking in the film or not!"

**9. Mess**

_Next time Magnus decides to 'redecorate' am hiding the paint, _Alec thought as he scrubbed a multitude of colours out of his favourite sweater.

**10. ****Boredom**

One more episode of Project Runway and Alec knew he would jump out of the window, or shoot the television, or possibly both.

**11. ****Perfume**

Alec backed out of Magnus' arms, coughing and waving his hand into front of his face. "Too much?" Magnus asked doubtfully. "I thought you would like this one. I bought it specially."

**12. ****Inappropriate**

Alec had never been happier when Magnus proposed to him…he didn't even care that doing it over dinner with his entire family might not have been the right place to do it; even though Jace had spewed coffee everywhere and Mayrse collapsed in a dead faint.

**13. Different**

How a flamboyant warlock with a tendency to bedazzle everything in sight fell in love with a quiet shadowhunter who wouldn't wear anything that wasn't black was a mystery to the entire Lightwood family.

**14. ****Unlucky**

It was just their luck that as soon as they'd curled up on the beach together to watch the sunset, the sky had opened and pouring rain had ruined it all. "You know what?" Magnus said bitterly, sopping wet hair clinging to his head. "Let's just stay off beaches from now on."

**15. Education**

"You're _seriously_ telling me you've never heard of Madonna! Adam Lambert? No? Oh Alexander, you'd better sit yourself down. It's story time."

**16. Spell**

It was about two weeks before Jace and Isabelle realised that the cat that had insisted on following them everywhere was actually their brother Alec, and that Magnus had messed up an enchantment to spectacular and hilarious results.

**17. Phobia**

_Putting a spider on Alec's pillow as a joke is not a good idea,_ Magnus thought as he put together the last of the destroyed furniture and yanked a firmly-wedged seraph blade from the mattress.

**18.****Together**

He watched Magnus smile weakly at him, and he just managed to form one in return. His surroundings melted away; all he could see was the pair of golden green cat eyes like a light in the middle of a pit of darkness. When the blackness crept into his vision he felt for Magnus' hand, and they gripped each other with whatever strength they had left and waited for the end.  
"Magnus," he whispered.  
The warlock squeezed his hand. "Together?"  
"Together," he smiled faintly, before everything fell away.

**19. Brave**

Magnus smiled against Alec's bashful kiss, knowing that Jace, Clary, Simon, Mayrse and Robert were all probably watching them and not caring at all. It didn't even matter that they were sitting on the sofa in the library of the Institute.  
"Someday, they will get used to this," Magnus murmured, breaking away for a second to say it.  
Alec opened his eyes and smiled back. "They can hear us you know. The room's silent apart from us."  
"I don't care." Magnus growled, and pulled him closer.

**20. Uncomfortable**

"Put your legs down Alec, I can't cuddle you when your knees are tucked up!"

**21. I Love You**

There's always time to say it, no matter how much of a rush he's in.

**22. Instagram**

"I thought you said it was for sharing pictures of your life?" Alec asked curiously, studying Magnus' Instagram page. "It's full of photos of you and me."  
"Because you are my life," Magnus replied, and pecked him on the cheek cheerfully.

**23. Creative**

"By the angel, we are worse at cooking than Izzy," Alec coughed. Magnus was throwing water around in a drastic attempt at extinguishing the flaming mess of what was supposed to be cakes.  
"Nonsense," wheezed Magnus, "We're just creative."

**24. Suit**

"It's only me out here, I swear!" Magnus shouted through Alec's door. Behind him, Jace and Izzy snickered quietly. "I bet you look fine in a suit!"

**25. Blankets**

Curled up around each other under a pile of blankets was the best place to be on chilly December night, especially when Alec kept muttering in his sleep. It was cute.

* * *

**Hmm. I don't think I had enough drama and death in that chapter. I'll kill off more in the next chapter. It's mostly Alec who dies, I know, I just find him easier to kill him if that makes sense?**

**I know I'm from the UK and Thanksgiving is an American thing, but they live in New York in most of the books so I decided to add it in. I'm really hoping that across the pond you guys eat turkey on Thanksgiving. Do correct me if I'm wrong!**

**Which ones do I make into proper stories? What was your favourite? Which did you think was saddest? Happiest? Aren't you getting bored of my questions by now?**

**Fangirl of Heavenly Fire**

**X**


End file.
